


Now

by semele



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 11:39:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semele/pseuds/semele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She loves the way he loves her.</p><p>(AU after 4x07; sire bond never existed and no one even thought about it.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 'Fix It' Comment Ficathon. Prompted by magisterequitum, there's no sire bond period, ever.

Damon is in a honeymoon phase now, and Elena lets him enjoy it. 

She loves the way he loves her.

She loves how effortless it is to love him now, when they sit side by side, buried in books, and try to find something, anything about the cure. They won't always be like this, they aren't idiots and they know it, but everything else is hell around them, so for the time being they make this one thing easy for each other.

Sometimes you need a crutch if you want to keep going.

So she lets him spoil her rotten, shower her with kisses when she's too tired to think straight or bury his head between her legs when she can't handle being around other people. Sometimes she even stays in his bed until morning, lies down behind him and wraps herself around him like it mattered, like she actually had the power to shield someone from the world.

Well, maybe she does now.

One day she'll shove the cure down Klaus's throat, she thinks over and over again in the silence of dark alleys where she waits for her victims. She knows Damon follows her sometimes, hides in shadows when she sinks her teeth in someone's jugular. He's here to stop her when she goes too far, or maybe to help her get rid of the body, hard to tell. She never acknowledges she knows he's there.

It's not about him.

They never talk about love in case they said it wrong, and it feels strange at first. Elena's never slept with anyone in this peculiar kind of silence in which it's easier to scream than to whisper, but somehow it makes sense now. Damon yells at her too, gets everything out before it has time to fester, how very grown-up of him.

For now, at least.


End file.
